Don't look back
by ClaimsOfUrHeart
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild with Wendy and Carla. She tries to run away from the pain that wants to consume her. Like before but this time, there is no escape. Can Wendy safe her before she is lost forever? Can the guild that gave them shelter gain the trust of the celestial mage or will they fail?
1. chapter 1

_Hii everyone! I am so excited about writing this story at last!!! It has been repeating inside my head in a constant loop these past weeks but since I was writing exams, I was unable to write this story. Luckily the holidays are here and I am free to write!_ _I hope you'll enjoy this story and **please review, follow and favourite!**_

Lucy Heartfilia's world stopped.

Time seemed to froze as she stared at her teammates in front of her.

Her mind couldn't comprehend the question, never mind get an answer.

They, her team, was asking her to leave the team. They said they wanted - no, needed - Lisanna on their team.

And she was the weak link in their ultimate team so she had to go.

Even though they didn't say she was weak in so many words but it was crystalclear that was what they thought.

Ever since Lisanna Strauss returned from Edolas, Lucy felt left out. Their lost comrade was the center of attention. For three months it went on like that and Lucy hadn't gone on a mission with her team since. She either took solo missions or she partnered up with Wendy and Carla. They're plus Gajeel's and Juvia's worlds didn't turn around Lisanna. Likely because they never knew Lisanna.

She never went on a mission with Gajeel due to him being scary. And for Juvia, she was too paranoid that Lisanna would steal her beloved Gray if she was not there.She had expected this but now that it was happening, it hurt so much more than she expected it to.

Her world was crashing down around her.

"Lucy?" It was Natsu's voice that brought her back to reality. She had no idea how long she had drifted away but she knew, she had to answer their question.

"Sure..." She struggled against the lump in her throat and the tears.

"Fine, I resign from Team Natsu." She didn't know where she got the strength to say those words. Her former teammates face's broke into huge grins.

"Thanks Lucy! You're the best!" Natsu slapped her on her back. That goofy grin that she loved, was like a thousand knives stabbing her.

Didn't they know how much she loved the team...how much it meant to her?

"Lisanna! Guess what!" Natsu yelled as he waved, moving towards her. His team following him.

Lucy's sight became blurry with tears as she watched them leave her.

She wanted to run... to find the safety of her apartment to cry.

Her pride which she inherited from her father was all that kept her from crying right there and then.

Instead she tried to walk as calmly as possible to the door, biting back the tears and sobs that wanted to consume her.

The weather outside was just as troubled as she was. It was pouring rain but Lucy did not notice. As soon as the cold air had hit her, she ran.

Her tears falling with the rain and the sobs deafened by the thunder. Everything was a blur. It was just her and the pain. Alone once again. When she finally stopped running, she realized she was in front of her apartment building. Her body was numb from the coldness and she was soaking wet.

Tiredly, she made her way to her apartment. The room was warm and comfortable but she did not take notice. She made her way to her bed, falling on it she cried. She cried until there was no tears left to cry before she fell in to a deep and restless sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe that I got a review, 2 favourites and 3 follows in less than 2 days.**

 **I am so happy!!! Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It is a bit longer than the first chapter and I will try to keep all my future chapters about this long. I won't always succeed, so I am warning you beforehand.**

 ** _Please review, follow and favourite!!_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Cold. Dark. Alone.

It was this three facts that Lucy's mind kept reminding her as she walk through the abyss of nothingness. It was only her and the deathly silence that hung thickly in the air. The sound of her footsteps was none existent.

Lucy hugged her arms to her body in attempt to keep the coldness out but failing miserably. Unwillingly her mind brought back memories. This cold reminded her of a certain ice mage. Someone she loved like a brother and she thought loved or at least cared for her in return. A bitter smile formed on her lips. How wrong she was...

Vaguely she wondered if everything they did - everything they went through - was for nothing.

She stopped walking.

Was I replacement?

This seemed to lit an explosion of pain in her heart. She wanted to scream that it was not true but nothing came out.

"Yes."

Lucy spun around and stared at the pink haired salamander.

"Natsu?" She asked uncertain. She was not sure what to expect from him.

"Why so surprised, Lucy? Did you think you will get away that easily?" He gave that goofy grin but it looked to Lucy more like a sneer. A chill ran down her spine.

"To your question... yes. You were just a replacement. Not a good one, if I may add. Lisanna was cute, smart and strong while you were just...useless."

"No. That's not true." Lucy tried to argue and defend herself but to even to her own ears, it was unconvincing and false.

Natsu sneered and vanished before reappearing before her, grabbing her by her neck lifting her into the air. Lucy struggled trying to breathe but his grip was too strong.

"Oh it's not true, is it? You can't even safe yourself." Lucy felt the single warm tear running down her cheek as she stopped struggling. Her body hung limp in his grasp as the last bit of oxygen left her body.

Lucy heartfilia was dead...

With a gasp she sat up straight. Her hands instinctively went to her neck where Natsu's hands had grabbed her but with immense relief she felt no pain.

She looked around to see her apartment. The first rays of sunlight was shining through her windows and she could hear a bird chirping outside.

She sighed.

It was just a dream. A horrible dream. Natsu wouldn't kill her. Why would she ever believe that?

And then she remembered. She was no longer a part of Team Natsu. Lisanna was.

Lucy felt empty, drained from energy and suddenly the day lost all colour.

Like an old woman, she got up. She was still wearing her wet clothes from yesterday. She quickly stripped and climbed under the hot water of the shower. Lifting her face to the water and closed her eyes.

She didn't want to face the day. She didn't want to see her former team again. No, she didn't want to go back to Fairy Tail.

How could they? She asked herself over and over again.

Or was it simply her fate to find happiness and lose it.

That was what happened with her mother. They were a family. They were happy but then her mother died and she was left alone in big, cold mansion with a father that locked himself away from her.

Then later, she met a man. He was her first love and happiness once again was in her grasp. But there was a problem. He was a servant and she, she was a heiress and a servant was not worthy of a heiress.

So her father banned him from their grounds.

Desperate not to let this new-found happiness leave her, she went after him. For long she searched, until she finally found him...married to another girl.

And she left with a broken heart and deprived of happiness. For months she searched for celestial keys and a lead led her to Hargeon. A small fisherstown where she met Natsu who invited her to join Fairy Tail. The beginning of a new happiness that led to another tragedy.

She opened her eyes. She can't stay... She won't.

Maybe I'll go stay in a cave and become a cave woman for all eternity. She smiled for the image that appeared in her minds eye.

An old woman with bushy gray hair standing in all directions. A few twigs stuck in it. Her face filthy and wearing animal skin that showed no cleavage.

Imagine that, she with no fashion. It was ridiculous.

She quickly washed her hair before she wrapped the towel around her. The smile was still present as the image was still in her head.

No, she won't stay in a cave but she can't stay here.

She opened the door and went to the closet to find her clothes. She froze in her steps when she saw Wendy curled up in a ball with Charla in her arms. They were sound asleep. They probably returned from their mission late last night and since her apartment was a lot closer then Wendy's home, they most likely decided to crash there for the night.

The smile in her lips faltered. She would miss Wendy and the white exceed when she leaves but she knew she couldn't ask them to come with her. Wendy was happy here with Fairy Tail.

And she can get stronger here and learn new spells from the other dragonslayers. This is where she belongs. Lucy hurried of to the bathroom, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

Ten minutes later she was standing in front of a full-length mirror. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Combat boots. Quietly she sneaked back into her room and got her only suitcase out from under her bed. As silent as possible, she started packing.

It didn't take long due to her suitcase not being too big. She had to sit on it to get it shut. She quickly filled her handbag with the few jewels she had left, the book she was writing and her mother's letters. Also her shampoo and perfume and lotions.

She looked at the sleeping Wendy and a sudden ping of guilt hit her in her gut.

Was she really going to leave Wendy behind with no explanation whatsoever?

So she sat down on her chair by her desk and pulled a paper towards her. For a few minutes she stared at the blank paper before her, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

And then she started writing. The words came naturally but she was careful not to mention the main reason why she was going away.

In the end she wrote almost two papers, trying to explain why she was leaving. Lucy gently placed the letter onto the small bed where Wendy and Carla was sleeping.

She returned to her bed and got her suitcase. She glanced around the room, knowing full well she would probably never see it again. Her eyes landed on the couch where Natsu and Happy used to sit. For a moment she imagined them on the couch before they vanished again.

There was only one thing left to do. Formally quite Fairy Tail. She had to go to the master for that. She gulped before she shakely started walking to the door. She turned around and looked at her friends before whispering

"Goodbye Wendy. Charla. " She closed the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

The air was cold outside and the winter was approaching fast. The sun was barely visible behind the horizon. It wasn't the usual fishermen that was sailing alongside the river since it was much earlier than the normal time Lucy would go to the guild but she still waved friendly at them. They waved back but Lucy didn't notice.

She was staring at her feet, lost in her own world, dragging her soft-pink suitcase behind her.

She wanted to see her former team one last time but then she didn't want to see them and be reminded of what they did to her.

Her open hand clenched around her keys. She didn't even tell Loke that she was leaving Fairy Tail. If she leaves, he would too and she knew how much the guild meant to him.

In a bright flash of gold, a man in a tuxedo stood before Lucy. His hands were casually put in his pockets. Behind his blue-tinted sunglasses, his orange eyes had a naughty glint in it and his smile was small but charming. Unlike many other girls, it did nothing to Lucy's heartbeat.

His face turned serious and worried when he saw the expression in his mistress's chocolate brown eyes and the suitcase behind her didn't help in the least to lessen his worry.

"Loke, I..." She bit her lip to stop the tears.

"I am l-leaving Fairy Tail." She stuttered . Loke's face change into that of a shocked one.

He knew that Lucy had recently been felt left out and ignored. Whenever she summoned him on missions she would either be alone or with the sky dragonslayer and her cat. For three months, he barely saw Team Natsu.

He had once asked Lucy about that and she had dismissively said that she wanted to get stronger or that she wanted to help Wendy out a bit. He had known she felt unhappy but he never thought for one second that she would leave the guild.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to leave?" She silently nodded.

She was staring intensely at her feet as if there was something very interesting on them.

"What happened Lucy?" He asked not even thinking of making a joke. Lucy bit her lip.

She haven't told anyone what had happened and the weight of it was pressing hard on her shoulders. She knew she could tell Loke.

"T-they asked me to l-l-leaves the team. Yesterday. To have a spot open for Lisanna." Lucy finally answered quietly.

She could feel how Loke's body tensed up. "They what?" His voice was dangerously calm but every word was laced with fury.

He spun around and was about to storm into the guild and beat the crap out of her former team when he was held back. He looked at his hand which was being held by another hand. The pink Fairy Tail mark was on the hand and his eyes traveled up to Lucy's face. Her brown eyes were shining from unshed tears.

"No, Loke. It will only make things worse. Just leave them. " She said quietly before she pulled her hand out of his and wiped her tears away.

"If you want stay here, I will understand. I will break our contract if it is yo -" She stopped when she felt his arms around her.

"No, Lucy. I agreed to be your spirit and I would never want to be anything else than your spirit." He said, hugging her thighter.

"Thank you."

When the hug lasted a bit too long for Lucy, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay you can let me go now." Lucy said and Loke's arms fell to his sides and he pouted. Lucy laughed at his disappointed expression.

"Do you want me to come with you?"He asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." And he vanished in another bright flash of gold.

The huge Fairy Tail building loomed over her and she had to gulp a few times before she could find the courage to open the doors. The guildhall was almost empty. There was only a few mages sitting around a table, eating breakfast.

Mirajane was cooking in the kitchens behind the bar and Lucy's stomach turned as the delicious smell reached her nose. She had completely forgotten to eat at the apartment.

Fighting against the urge to order breakfast from Mira, she practically ran up the stairs to the Master's office. The door was closed so she brought her hand up to knock. The sound sounded unnaturally loud to Lucy who was walking a thin line of nerves.

"Who is it?" His voice came from behind the door.

"It is Lucy, Master. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, of course." He said in his warm and cheerful voice.

For an old man, he sure didn't act like that. Lucy thought opening the door. He was sitting behind his desk which was covered with papers - most was from the magic council that either complained of all the damage the Fairy Tail mages make or bills for repairs.

Lucy's eyes caught the sight of a little piece of a magazine sticking out from a few papers. She couldn't help but smile for his naughty habit.

"Yes, dear how can I help."

Lucy figeted with her skirt.

"Umm I want to leave the guild, Master." She could feel the Master's eyes boring into her but she refused to look up at him. She was scared he would be able to persuade her to stay.

"Is it truly what you want?"

She nodded.

Makarov could feel the anger boil inside of him and disappointment. Anger because of how stupid his children was to let this girl go and because he didn't do anything when he saw she took solo missions.

Disappointment in his brats because they didn't treat Lucy right and that she was going away.

He knew about Lisanna joining Team Natsu and one of the guild laws were that a team can't contain more than five mages.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" He said after awhile but he already knew the answer. The girl before him lifted her face and he could see she was crying.

His old heart broke.

"Please don't master. I need to get away...to find myself. I need to prove to myself that I am not weak." She said in a small voice but he could hear the determination loud and clear.

With a deep sigh, he jumped of his chair and walked around to stand before Lucy. He gently took her hand where the pink Fairy Tail mark was on and covered it with his old hands.

When he removed his hands, the Fairy Tail mark was slowling disappearing. The pink dust lifted into the air before it disappeared. Lucy watched her guildmark go. Her hand suddenly felt naked.

Before Master could stop her, she was on her knees and hugging him. "Thanks master. For everything...I'll miss you guys." She manage to say between the sobs. Makarov patted the girl's back.

"We will all miss you and remember our doors will always be open for you if you decide to return. Please visit. Do not forget about us. " He said softly and voice was thick with emotion and he was near to tears.

Lucy finally stood up, wiped her face with her hands and for a moment they both stood in silence before the master broke it.

"Where will you go?" He asked concerned and she gave a small laugh.

"I really don't know what my end destination is but I am planning to take a train to Jofuka. I heard stories that there is a key there. I am leaving with the 9:30 train so I should probably get going." She looked at old man before her. He had become like a father to her.

"Goodbye, master." she didn't wait for his reply but fled the room. When the door was closed, she leaned against it and breathed for a few seconds before she shakely left for the train station.

In the office, tears were slowly running down the Master's cheeks. "Goodbye, my child." He muttered.

 ** _Ok, so what did you guys think about this chapter_**? **_I actually started to cry. I wanted to have Wendy in this chapter too but unfortunately I already exceeded my word limit. I'll try and update tomorrow again so stay tuned and leave me a review or favourite and follow._**

 ** _Have a good day y'all!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!! Sorry about this late update but I have been truly busy these last few days and the little free time I have, I sleep. Thanks for all your support :)

ENJOY!!!!!

Chapter 4

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and turned to lay on her back. Her body was sore from the mission and it was times like this when she wished she could heal herself but that was not the case.

"How long are you planning to stay in bed?" Charla said sternly, her hands or rather paws were on her hips and she was dressed in a small white dress with blue edges.

Wendy smiled softly before looking at Lucy's bed only to see it empty. Charla saw Wendy looking at the bed.

"She already left. I must've been asleep because I didn't see her leave. So hurry up, if you want to go on a mission with her."

Wendy stood up, she was still wearing her green dress from the day before. When she had stood up, the letter had fallen to the ground. They stared curiously at it before Wendy bend over and picked it up. She was surprised to see that it was adressed to them in Lucy's handwriting. Charla had sprouted her wings and was hovering over the young dragonslayer's shoulder. Wendy quickly opened the letter and pulled out a paper.

In silence, they read the letter while the colour slowly drained from their faces.

They couldn't believe it.

She was leaving the guild.

Wendy spun around and ran to the door, the letter was slowly falling to the ground and when it landed the two Fairy Tail mages were long gone.

Wendy was running as fast as he legs could carry her and the white exceed was flying beside her. In less than five minutes, the Fairy Tail guild stood before them -proud and strong.

The doors were open. Wendy and Charla came to a stop in the entrance, their eyes searching wildly for the friendly blond celestial mage but she was not there.

"Mira-san have you seen Lucy-san?" Wendy asked the white-haired take-over mage who was serving a table nearby.

She looked up at Wendy and Charla, her smile was like always present on her face.

"Yes, I think she was here a while ago. Went to see the Master I believe but don't ask me why. The Master refuses to see anyone since she left." Mira explained while balancing a tray with empty glasses on it although she made it look easy.

She looked around and said almost to herself. "I wonder how Lisanna's first mission is going with her new team?"

Charla looked at Mira. Her stomach was turning. She had a bad feeling about this and she was sure she already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"Oh, who's her new team?"

Mira's smile grew even bigger.

"Team Natsu asked her yesterday to join their team. Lucy was kind enough to leave the team for her."

Wendy had stiffened and Charla was shaking barely visible.

"Ahh...thanks. Is the the Master-sama still in his office?" Wendy asked, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"Yes." Wendy bowd and ran to the stairs. Charla was flying above her.

A single sentence repeating over and over again in their heads -- Lucy left because of Team Natsu.

In seconds they were standing, infront of the Master's door. Wendy was about to knock when the door opened and Master Makarov stood before her.

He was a bit shorter than her and for a second he looked surprised but than he gave her a warm smile. He was unaware that his eyes showed the sorrow in his soul.

"Ah, Wendy! What can I do for you?" Wendy gulped but before she could speak Charla spoke.

"Master, we are looking for Lucy. She said she was leaving the guild."

Wendy was glad that Charla did the talking. Ever since they were little, Charla was always the strong one and was mature even as a baby. The Master nodded his head.

"Yes, she asked to leave an hour ago."

"Do you know where she went?"

The Master looked at the two infront of him. He knew that they had become close friends with Lucy since Lisanna's return.

"She caught a train to Jofuka. The 9:30 train." He informed them.

"Master-sama can we leave the guild too?" The Master didn't display any signs of surprise. Charla had quickly turned her head to look at her friend in surprise. Scared that the Master would take it wrong way, she tried to explain.

"It has been wonderfull here and we will be sad to leave but... but Lucy has no one left and we..." The Master held up his hand to silence her. "I understand and I find it admirable that you are so loyal to those you care about. Fairy Tail has truly suffered a great loss today to lose three promising mages."

Wendy was blushing. She hated it when people complimented her --She always ends up blushing.

He waved his hand and slowly the Fairy Tail marks on them started to disappear. Wendy wanted to hug the old man but she was too self-conscious to do it so instead she bowed deeply at the Master before she and Charla left leaving the Master alone in the hallway. There was a smile on his face and there wasn't sorrow left in his eyes.

Wendy and Charla was barely outside the guild when Charla froze. Her eyes widened as the images flashed inside her head.

A train was racing alongside a rocky mountain. Parts of the train exploded and then Lucy amongst the wreckage. Covered in blood and not moving.

Slowly Charla became aware of her surroundings. Wendy was kneeling before her, she was clearly worried.

"Charla? Are you okay? Did you see a vision again?" Charla slowly nodded.

"It was Lucy...she's in danger


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys. Sorry about the late update and I have about of million excuses but that is going to take a long time to write. So I think I'll stick to a big SORRY!!!!_** **_OK,enjoy!!_** ** _Chapter 5_**

Lucy stared with dull eyes at the world outside the train. It was just a blur. A dark green blur.

They were currently racing through a forest and big mountains were standing tall and proud on both sides of the forest but Lucy barely noticed.

She was lost in the memories that would never leave her but will haunt her for the rest of her life.

That goofy smile when Natsu looked at her and said she could join Fairy Tail when they were running from the guards. The guild refusing to give her to Phantom Lord...but the memory that hurt the most was after the battle against Phantom Lord when she returned to the estate she once had to call home.

They were afraid she was leaving Fairy Tail but now that she was truly leaving, they probably won't care at all.

A sad smile graced her face .

Unbeknownst to her, a little boy with big hazel eyes stared surprised at the the sad smile that told the truth about the agony that resided in her soul. He raised his little hand and knocked. The sound seemed to bring Lucy back and she looked at the compartment door.

Surprised, she stared at a 7 year old boy with soft golden brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a gray shirt and blue shorts with sandals. She quickly pulled herself together and smiled friendly at the strange boy.

"Hi. Are you looking for someone?" He shook his head in denial.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, pointing his finger at the seat opposite her.

Lucy hesitated.

"Sure. Do your parents know where you are?" He didn't answer her but instead walked to the seat and sat on it.

"They died a few years back." He replied shortly.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy felt guilty for bringing the memories back to the foreground.

"Don't be..." He looked at the window for a moment when he saw the questioning look on the girl's face.

"They weren't very good parents." He explained.

Lucy didn't want to pry futher even though she wanted to know more. So they sat in silence until the boy broke it.

"I am Axel by-the-way." He introduced himself and for the first time he smiled.

"Lucy." She returned his smile.

"Why are you heading to Jofuka?" Lucy couldn't help the suspicious glare she gave him.

"How did you know I was heading there?"

"It is the last stop. Duh." He said as if it is something she should have known. She pouted but didn't comment on his remark.

"Sooo, why are you going there?" He repeated his question, looking at her in expectation.

"I am looking for a key."

His face looked confused amd she quickly lifted her keys and said, "It is a celestial key. It allows me to summon a spirit."

His face lightened up when he finally understood.

"Oh it is a sort of summoning magic tha..." The rest of his sentence was cut off by a loud explosion.

The train shook, screams sounded and then another explosion.

The glass shattered and the walls exploded.

With a gasp Lucy felt a sharp pain in her middel. She looked down to see a piece of metal sticking out of her stomach. Blood was oozing out of the wound.

Panicking she looked at Azel who had cuts and bruises from the glass. The bunk he was sitting on had fallen on hin and he was stuck.

Shakily, she got to her feet and unsteady, walked to him. Her head was spinning and the pain in her gut overwhelmed her.

She tried to lift the bunk but it was too heavy. Her muscles ached and her vision became blurry.

Then there was another explosion and then everything went black. The last thing she remembered was Azel screaming her name.

Wendy and Charla was soaring through the sky at amazing speed as they follow the railroads.The mountains were visible on the horizon and the green streak of trees.

Wendy was boosting Charla's speed. Sweat droplets started to appear as her magic was running low.

Charla occasionly looked at Wendy even though she stared against her blue hair and was unable to see the sweat. She knew that Wendy was probably running low on magic but she couldn't help the pride that filled her.

Wendy had grown physically and mentally these past few months with Fairy Tail. Her magic endurance has rised also and she isn't the selfconscious little girl of Caitshelter anymore.

The green light that surrounded them, started to flicker indicating that Wendy was at the end of her magic supply.

They slowed and for a few seconds it felt for Wendy as if they have stopped moving at all but the moving landscape underneath them told her differently.

They traveled in silenced, both trapped in their own worry. They had to warn Lucy about the explosives on the train before it's too late.

Charla was trapped in a prison of fear and uncertainty. She feared the worst. She was a realistic. She wasn't like Wendy who could always see the best and believe that everything was going to be fine.

No, she believed in facts -- always did and always will. The image of Lucy laying unmoving between the wreckage haunted her. She could be unconscious but then there was the other possibility. A possibility that Charla didn't want to think about.

The sound of an explosion snapped Charla out of her thoughts and by the looks of it, also Wendy. In the distance, the flames were visible over the canopies of trees.

Another explosion soon followed and even frim their distance, they could feel the heat radiating around them.

"Charla--..."

"I know.. MAX SPEED!!"

They were nearing the train or what was left of it when another explosion sounded.

The heat was immense and the fire rocketed to the clouds and then everything was quite except for the crackling fires.

Their eyes searched the survivors for their friend but their was no sign of the blond hair or the big brown eyes that belonged to Lucy Hearfilia.

So they started to scan the faces of the bodies. The sound of people screaming or crying and the smell of smoke filled the air, disabling Wendy of using her dragon senses.

They searched until finally they noticed a familiar faces amongst the rubble.

Her eyes were closed, her pale face resembled that of a ghost and her face was almost black from the cinders and soot. A bit of blood had oozed out of the small cuts on her faces and dried.

But that wasn't the thing that made Wendy and Charla's eyes widen in horror.

A huge piece of metal was sticking out of her stomach and her clothes were soaked in her own blood.

Charla's vision once again came to pass.

 ** _Ok, so I have a HUGE FAVOUR to ask of you_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again.

Sorry this isn't a chapter but the favour that I wanted to ask of you guys on the last chapter. The fanfiction app I am writing this story on didn't safe the rest of the request.

So anyway, as creative as I may be, there is no way in hell that I'll be able to think up enough characters for the guild. I already have the main characters.

I'll really appreciate it if you could send me your ideas of an OC via PM (private messaging) or if you don't have a fanfic account just put it in a review.

Include things like: Appearance, magic(can be self created), habits, a short paragraph of their past (It doesn't have to be tragic), name, etc...


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am soooo sorry. Its been ages since I updated but don't worry! I don't plan to give up on this story. I wanted to thank everyone for their support and a special thanks to all who gave me their ideas for their oc's. I appreciate it._** ** _There is few things I want to say about my future writing scedule but for now enjoy the long awaited chapter!!!_**

The blood drained from Wendy's face. Her hands shook. Her eyes turned dull -- almost glass like. Sweat rolled down her pale face as the green light that emitted from her hands started to fade.

Wendy was faintly aware of Charla screaming something. She was barely aware of the chaos around her. She was drained from magic...energy.

The world shifted and she fell to the earth. Awaiting the pain of making contact with motherearth, she closed her eyes. The pain never came, instead she felt the soft furry paws of Charla around her head.

That was the last thing Wendy remembered before she blacked out.

Charla stared at the pale face between her paws. The worry clear on her face as it always was and would be if Wendy overextended herself.

Slowly she lowered Wendy's head to rest on the ground before she flew back to Lucy. Her face had recovered more colour and her breathing was steadier. There was still a small cut left where the iron impaled her. The blood had dried.

Charla's eyes examined the rest of her body. It was still bruised and small cuts were still visible. Charla turned to look at Wendy again when her eyes caught a pair of pale brown ones.

"Lucy.." Charla quickly swooped down infront of Lucy. It didn't seem like Lucy registered that someone was there. Her mouth opened and closed a few times without any sound coming out of them.

"A...xel...Sa...ve..Ax...el." Lucy muttered. Her voice barely audible.

Charla looked confused as she looked to where Lucy was pointing.

Rubble, shattered glass and pieces of metal layed on the ground.

Charla hesitated before she spread her wings and gracefully floated to where Lucy had pointed.

There was a small boy under the pieces of metal.

The fact that she was confused about the boy and how Lucy knows him, didn't stop her from helping. She placed her hands under his arms and lifed him up into the air.

Azel was in a better condition than Lucy. He had a few cuts and a nasty bruise on his head.

A siren wailed in the distance, getting louder and louder. Help has arrived..

 ** _:_** ** _School started a few weeks ago (around the same time I stopped writing) and it has been chaos. My grandmother was sick and my dad. And my two older sisters are both in university. That leaves me the oldest...so I had to take care of my baby brother and the rest of my family. Everything is back to normal now. So I plan on updating every weekend. Either Saturday or Sunday. On occasions I'll update on Friday or Monday._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii everyone. Sorry about the late updates. Please forgive me! The chapters are longer now and spell errors is less :) I want to thank everyone who posted an oc. They are all great but there is sadly a few who's magic is the same. I wanted to ask your permission to change that (their magic). Please give me yor answers via pm or reviews.**

 **Thanks for all your support and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 7**

Wendy was sitting on a chair by a dark wooden table in a small motel room. Her white exeed friend was sitting on the table, a cup of jasmine tea in her paws as she brought it to her lips to take a sip.

Both Lucy and Azel were still unconscious on their separate beds. The wounds which Wendy couldn't heal, were cleaned and bandaged.

"When will they awake?" Charla inquired after taking another sip of her favourite tea. Her brown eyes fell worryingly on the two bodies on the beds.

"They should wake up soon...Lucy-san has lost a lot of blood and Azel-kun has a nasty bump on his head but other than that they are fine."

Charla silently nodded before taking another sip. Her eyes focused on the unknown boy.

With deep sigh she placed the cup down and shook her head in disapproval.

"Honestly. It just like Lucy to pick up lost boys." Charla remarked in a tired, disapproval voice but the smile that had formed on her lips contradicted her words.

"Maybe he isn't a stranger." Wendy thought aloud. Charla raised her eyebrow, the silent question clear on her face _: Are you serious?_

"I doubt they know each other well. She never mentioned him before to us."

"Yeah, but we don't know Lucy that long. She could have forgotten to mention him." Wendy said as she stared at Azel, thoughtfully.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait." Charla drank the last drop of tea.

"I saw a nice restaurant nearby. Why don't we go get take-aways? They will probably be hungry when they wake up." Charla suggested as she stood up and dusted imaginary dust of her skirt. Wendy nodded her agreement and, in a few seconds, they were both out the door.

Mere ten minutes later Lucy's eyes flew open and she sat up straight, panicking. That was a mistake. Her hand immediately clasped over her stomach where the wound was, a loud groan escaping her throat.

After most of the pain vanished, she noticed her surroundings. The room was dimly little with deep dark red walls. There was a single window and curtains hung on both sides. There was a table nearby and a small cup was resting on it. Lucy was laying on a single bed. There was a bedtable that separated her from another bed. A boy was laying on it.

Lucy frowned.

It took her a few minutes before the memories came flooding back. The boy was on the train with her, there was an explosion, she was impaled and... Wendy was there.

Climbing down from her bed she cautiously tip-toed to the window. The light was blinding as she pulled the curtain away. Lucy stared at the small town below her. She could see mountains in a distance and a thick, green forest surrounded the mountains.

The little town was bustling with people and kids were running wild in the streets and their laugh filled the air. She turned her back to the window and quickly walked to where Azel was. Her keys were laying on the nightstand that separated his and her bed. Her hand quickly picked it up and, pressing it to her heart, she closed her eyes as tear rolled down her cheek.

 _This is all I have left._

It flashed through her mind. She could feel a sharp ping in her chest. With force she blocked all the thoughts that hurted her the most and looked at the small boy. For how long she stood there and stared at him, his words echoing around her.

"They weren't very good parents."

She felt sorry for Azel. She had amazing parents...a long time ago before her mother died. Her father used to smile a lot but the day her mother died was the last time she saw her father smile. It wasn't even a happy one. It was a sad, encouraging smile.

The sound of a doorknob turning, brought her back to reality with panic. Her eyes widened and her hand instinctively went to her keys.

The door opened.

Lucy's grip tightened around her keys.

Wendy and Charla appeared.

"Wendy?" It was more of a statement than a question, spoken in shock.

Wendy and Charla looked up.

"LUUUUCCYYY!" Wendy ran to her and hugged her. They both fell to the floor. Tears running freely over both their cheeks.

Charla stared at the picture before her, her arms crossed but her usual stoic expression faltered as a small smile formed on her lips.

After a while, both of them sat up. Dried tears on their cheeks.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, when she finally remembered she was supposed to be alone. Charla crossed her arms. "We came after you. Duh."

Lucy was stunned. Open mouth, her eyes darted from one friend to the other. Before she lowered her head. Unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Why did you leave us, Lucy? We are your friends." Lifting her head, she looked at Wendy and Charla who was sitting on her lap. The pain and sadness in the chocolate brown eyed, shocked them.

"I don't belong there anymore. I never did."

"Of course, you belong there!" Wendy exclaimed but Lucy only shook her head. "Didn't you hear..." her voice was dripping with bitterness. "I was just a replacement for Lisanna."

Wendy opened her mouth as if to protest but then she just closed her mouth and stared at Charla's furry head.

"I'll be fine on my own." She smiled encouragingly. Her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

"Seriously Lucy! Have not noticed anything different about us at all." Charla said in a disapproving stern voice. Lucy stared blank faced at them. Both looked just like they always did. It looked like Charla was about to facepalm herself.

"Our guild marks are missing."

For a moment it seemed as if Lucy didn't hear what she said but then her eyes travelled to Wendy's barren shoulder. There was no guild mark.

"You left the guild?" she asked in disbelieve as her eyes moved from Wendy to Charla.

Wendy nodded her head and smiled. "yeah. We are coming with you." She said.

Lucy didn't know how to reply. What Wendy and Charla did, was something she could never repay. "Are you hungry?" Wendy asked deciding to change the subject. Lucy smiled. "starving!" she replied relieved that the topic was changed. After they had taken their seats and their food was in front of them, Charla asked, "Who is the boy?"

She shrugged. "I met him on the train." She turned her head to look at the boy. "His parents are dead." Lucy explained. "That's horrible!" Wendy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Lucy slowly shook her head. "I don't think it is." She said to herself absentmindedly, remembering what he said. The questioning look she received, forced her to explain. "He said that they weren't good parents."

"Oh." Charla's stoic face softened.  
It was only after they had eaten that the boy woke up. He couldn't remember why he was here. He couldn't remember anything. Who he was, what is name was or his age.

It didn't take Wendy long to realize that Azel was suffering from memory lost…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Lucy, Wendy, Charla and Azel decided to spend the week in the small town while Lucy was recovering and Azel tried to remember his life.

It was their third day when Lucy, threw the magazine to the wall with a "Aaarggggghhh!"

Azel looked up from his crystal ball, surprised. From the look on her face, he could see she was irritated and frustrated.

Azel had to admit that he was also getting frustrated with the crystal. It was supposed to help him remember his past but the mist stayed grey. It didn't matter how hard he tried to remember, it always stayed the same - a swirling grey mist.

"Aren't you tired of staring into that stupid ball?" Lucy asked, sitting legs cross on her bed and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Y-Yeah, I am." He admitted.

"So then let's leave this god-forsaken room and explore." It didn't seem like she was waiting an answer as she got up and stretched.

"Wendy said you shouldn't be too active."

Lucy glared at him. "I am leaving with or without you but if I stay one more minute in this room I'll die from boredom."

Azel hesitated. He didn't want to disobey Wendy due to her bossy cat friend bit then on the other hand, Lucy was right. If he was going to stay in this room for much longer he'll die from boredom too.

"Fine." He muttered grudgingly as he hopped of his bed and followed Lucy.

The town, in spite of being small, was filled with people. There was a lot of shops and hotels. A thick forest laid on the outskirts of the town and reached to the mountains. A shrill whistle indicated another train's departure from the station.

Lucy and Wendy were amazed at the things in the shop. There was relics and Lucy had practically died when she saw the clothes in the shops. Azel was forced to drag a crying Lucy away from the shops. She didn't have money left.

Sulking, she and Azel moved on. After a while, they decided they had enough for one day and returned to the motel room. Wendy and Charla were already back from their stroll. Charla had her usual disapproving, stern frown on her face and Lucy could feel Axel shrinking back.

Azel had this kind of holy fear for the white exceed that no one really understood, Azel included. Charla did seem to like it except that he never spoke to her unless he was spoken to. It did irritate her sometimes but no matter what she did, it didn't change. She even gave him a smile!

"And where do you think you were?"

Lucy gulped.

She knew Azel wasn't going to answer her. So, she was forced to. "We were bored."

Charla was about to reply when Wendy cut her off. "Fresh air is good thing, Charla."

"I know but they could have told us they were bored. But let us forget about that. You are just in time for tea."

As they sat around the small table, they discussed what to do about their money shortage. Since three of them were now former guild members and none of them knew what Azel did for a living. They had no income of money.

"We saw a board of local requests in town today. Its payments aren't very big but I think it's all we can do right now." Wendy suggested, taking another sip of her tea.

"That's great! Then we can buy clothes. We saw the prettiest dresses on our walk through the town." Lucy exclaimed excited, her eyes shining like stars.

"And I have been thinking. Azel was on his way to the next town. Maybe we should go there sometime. There might be someone who recognizes you." Charla said, her eyes on the small boy. He nodded.

They decided to do a few requests the next day and if they have enough money, they would buy a few train tickets (Lucy and Azel was reluctant until Wendy said they can walk if they want).

 _~the following day, mid-afternoon. ~_

Lucy fell into the chair with a grown at the café. Her entire body was sore.

Wendy slumped into her chair and rested her head on the table. They had just finished their third mission for the day. The missions weren't dangerous but it was hard work for less money. During the missions Lucy felt her eyes burning with tears as the knife of remembrance stabbed her heart. She would turn her head to look the other way, hoping no one would see her tears. Unbeknownst to her, Wendy had also shed a few tears and turned her head away.

If Azel and Charla had seen anything, they didn't say anything. And Lucy and Wendy were secretly glad. It had become an unspoken rule, to never mention their former guilds name or its members. Azel knew their story, knew why they left and that they were in pain. But who could judge them?

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, everyone trapped in their own thoughts, a waiter arrived. Azel ordered a chocolate mint milkshake, Lucy a strawberry flavoured milkshake and Wendy asked for caramel ice cream. Charla ordered jasmine tea. The waiter scurried off to get their drinks.

"What if no one recognizes me?" Azel asked the question that scared him. He was frowning at his hands. "Then you'll come with us." Charla replied with a slight smile. His head shot up high to look at the exeed. Surprise written on his face.

"C-can I?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah!" Lucy reassured him, punching him on the shoulder lightly.

A smile formed on his lips.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked playfully. Charla raised her eyebrows. It was the first spontaneous thing the small boy said in her company. She smiled slightly, the frown vanishing. Lucy and Wendy were laughing with a sweat drop.

"What were you anyway planning to do after you left t.." Wendy shut her mouth when she saw Lucy's smile vanish and the pain flashing in her brown eyes. She had noticeably stiffened.

She stilled smiled but her eyes didn't.

"I wanted to train...you know get stronger." She replied. "And look for more keys."

The waiter returned with their drinks and they silently started sipping.

"What did you plan on doing for training?" Azel asked, trying to break the heavy silence that surrounded their group.

"Uh, I haven't thought that far." She replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

After they had paid the waiter, they left on their next mission


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Team Natsu returned to find their usual rowdy guild quiet. No one was talking. No one was smiling or laughing. A thick atmosphere hanged in the air making it almost unable to breath.

Mirajane Strauss was behind the bar, cleaning an already-clean glass. There was something wrong, something big. Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza made their way to Mira. She didn't notice that they returned.

"What is going on here, Mira?"

It didn't appear that Mira heard her question but she looked up. Surprise flashed across her face but then she smiled. She didn't smile right. It was a sad, painful smile that graced her face.

"Oh, you guys are back. H-How did it go?" She didn't want to ask that. She didn't want to talk about something so simple now. Not now. The question: what if? Continued to repeat itself in her dull mind.

"It was a success. But what is going on here?" Mira smiled again, but the agony was in so much clearer.

"I am glad to hear that." She wasn't. She once again ignored Erza's question.

"The Master wanted to see you guys." The worry and questions kept growing in Team Natsu's hearts. Erza turned when Mira finally said something.

"I…It's L...Lucy."

It was barely audible but it sounded like a gunshot in their ears.

Natsu slammed his hands on the counter. "What about Lucy?" He said it louder than he meant to and a few heads turned. Mira started crying. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"S..She….It's all our f-fault." She managed to say between the sobs. Natsu didn't try to get more out of the white-haired mage. He ran up the stairs, his team behind him. The Master's door was closed but he didn't care to knock. He burst into the room to find the master at the window. His sensitive nose picked up the strong smell of tears. Yet when the master turned around, there was no sign that he had cried.

"Where is Lucy?" The panic and fear was growing in him. The master suddenly looked older than his age.

"Lucy is dead." The mages in his office, froze. The color slowly draining from their faces. "Dead? How? When?" Erza couln't control herself. Lucy couldn't be dead. Her mind searched desperately for an explanation, for hope.

"She was in the train to Jofuka when it exploded. She wasn't one of the survivors…that's not all. There is a chance that Wendy and Charla were with her. I don't think they survived." Natsu fell to his knees. His head hung low as the guilt overwhelmed him. She died in a train because of an explosion and it was all his fault. He could have saved her. He could have eaten the flames but he didn't because he wasn't there. Happy had dropped the fish, his blue furry ears drooped. Fat Lucy was gone. So was Wendy and Charla. With who was he suppose to share his fish with now that Charla was gone? Gray had turned to the wall so that no body could see the tears. Lisanna placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to help. She didn't know Lucy that good but she was a member of her beloved guild. She was family.

There was silence in the room for a long time. Makarov stared at his mages. They didn't deserve this guilt. They made a mistake but the punishment was severe. "w..when is the funeral?" Erza asked. She had trouble controlling her voice. The master shut his eyes. Why do they have to suffer more? He asked the heavens but he knew that he couldn't lie to them.

"There will be none." Everyone's heads shot up. A mixture of confusement, anger and pain crossed Erza's face.

"She along with Wendy and Charla were no longer mages of Fairy Tail when they boarded the train. We can't do anything anymore."

"WHAT!" Erza exploded. "Lucy left the guild because she was too weak. She wanted to leave to get stronger. Wendy and Charla didn't want to leave her on her own, so they followed her."

Natsu couldn't take anymore.

The master stared at the open door and where Natsu had sat.

Natsu was running from himself, from the guilt and from the smiling chocolate eyes that haunted him. It was all his fault. It was his turn to run from the guild just like Lucy did. He ran and ran. _Why?_ The question echoed in his mind over and over.

Why was he so blind? Why didn't he see the pain in her eyes when he asked her to leave the team? Why did he say she could get stronger if she didn't always depend on them?

He came to a stop with a frightening realization.

 _He killed Lucy. He was her killer._

The little color he had left, drained leaving him paler than a ghost. He was at her house. Like an old man, he entered her apartment.

The sweet strawberry scent that belonged to Lucy filled his nostrils. His eyes stared at the letter on the ground that was addressed to Wendy.

For how long he stood there and just stared at the paper on the ground, he didn't know nor did he care. Slowly, he picked it up and his eyes read every line, every word twice. His eyes were burning and slowly the tears rolled down his cheeks.

He was a monster.

He stood there until the sun vanished behind the earth and rose again. It was sunrise. He left the apartment and slowly walked back to the guild.

Heads turned when he entered but he didn't notice. He was staring at the floor as he made his way to the bar. Gray stood up and wanted to walk to his rival but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. Angered that someone wanted to stop him, he turned his head to look at Erza shaking her head. He looked back at Natsu who was drinking.

He understood.

He was better left alone for now.

* * *

 _ **That was soo sad. I hope that I didn't disappoint any readers with this chapter. I wanted to keep Fairy Tail so close to the original one even though they ignored Lucy.**_

 _ **Please review, favorite and follow guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The small group of four made their way through the late-night traffic. Wendy was holding Charla against her chest and talking to Azel. Lucy was listening absentmindedly as her eyes wondered over the various shops and restaurants, where a few couples were sitting in the candle light. It looked romantic but Lucy barely noticed.

The delicious smell of the food made her even hungrier than she was. She was starving. She hadn't eaten the whole day except for the light breakfast they had. She opened her mouth but then closed it again quickly, biting down on her lip. Her friends ate just as little as she did, yet they weren't complaining.

Since the café she hadn't thought of Fairy Tail again.

She swallowed and banned _them_ from her thoughts…again.

"Are you hungry, Lucy?" Wendy repeated her question. Her eyes searching for the tears she smelled on Lucy's face. "Hell, yeah!" She replied, smiling happily. She was aware of Wendy's eyes on her and unknowingly the mask returned.

"Why don't we order take-aways then?" Charla suggested and three nods of approval confirmed it.

"I don't know about you Lucy but I am too tired to cook food tonight." Wendy said with a smile, as she remembered the things they had to do.

"I don't think I have ever work so hard before in my life." Azel seconded, nodding his head vigorously.

Lucy laugh sounded above the noise.

"And here I thought I was the complaining one." She said jokingly at them and Lucy could see the sudden red shade on Wendy's face.

They stopped in front of a small restaurant that wasn't so crowded and Lucy quickly ordered. Ten minutes later they entered the motel where they were staying, with a steaming box of pizza. Their room was on the fifth floor.

After climbing 5 staircases, they arrived at their room. The room was cleaner than they left it. The beds were made and the garbage had been removed. Lucy, Wendy and Azel sat in a circle on the carpet and dug into the pizza.

With a satisfied sigh, Azel leaned back on his hands. His hazel eyes looked around at the circle. Lucy was sitting in the same position he was and Charla was sitting on Wendy's lap. He had realized a long time ago that Wendy and Charla were inseparable.

"I am too full to go to bed!" Lucy groaned before falling onto her back.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again." Lucy complained holding her stomach. "That pizza was bigger than three normal pizzas combined." Wendy commented. Her gazed fixed on the empty pizza box.

"Who wants to play a game?" Lucy, after a few minutes of silence, asked sitting up. Charla frowned disapprovingly.

"Seriously, Lucy. We need to go to bed. Tomorrow we have to go to Inhonto and our train leaves first thing tomorrow."

"Charla, we won't be able to sleep now anyway. Maybe if we play a game we'll get tired sooner." Wendy plead.

"pleeeeaaaaasssseee." Lucy was begging now too. Azel hesitated for a second before he too started begging.

Charla was forced to let them be but with one last warning that they better not stay up too late, she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"YYYEEEEESSSS!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping to her feet and fist pumping the air. The others laughed at her silliness.

In one of the train's compartments, a boy with ice blue hair suddenly lifted his nose in the air and sniffed.

"Do you smell him?" one of his companions asked, a tint of disbelieve in her voice. The boy however ignores her question. His head spun around, just to see the lights of a town.

"He is in that town." He said as he turned back to look at his two companions.

"Then we are going the wrong way!" she said worried. The guy sitting next to her stood up. His hands in his pockets, he made his way to the window.

"Then let's go."

"yes" the purpled hair girl jumped up just as a purplish portal appeared dead center of the compartment.

"Age before beauty." She said, bowing mockingly for the two guys to enter first. The guy growled and his eyes flashed warningly which she ignored before he stepped through. The blue haired guy was next. He quickly jumped through just before she jumped through—the portal closing behind her.

Zack stepped out of the portal and into the main street of the town. He ignored the weird / curious stares from passersby. Ren jumped through and Vivian. The portal then closed leaving them in the middle of the town square.

"Your turn, Ice head!" Vivian said and patted his back. Or it was meant to be a pat but it came out too hard and ren almost fell. He spun around, ready to attack. Vivian lifted her hands in fake innocence with a "oops!" ren however started sniffing the air before he darted through an alleyway.

The other two following him. After a few turns, they saw a motel dooming in front of them and Ren was heading straight for it. He threw open the doors and it took him just a second to re-obtain the scent. When he found it, he sped off for the stairs and five staircases later he stopped.

Ren sudden stop caused his two comrades to collide into him and together they fell to the ground. "CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YA GOING!" Ren yelled from beneath the other two.

"THEN DON'T STOP WITHOUT WARNING! IDIOT!" Vivian yelled back.

"Shut it you two." Zack sounded irritated but it didn't register to the two as they turned to yell on him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!"

Their heads shot up to look at where the scream had come from. They knew that scream or at least the person to whom it belonged… Azel.

Like one they shot up and sped to the door.

Lucy's, Wendy's and Charla's head shot up alarmed when the door suddenly burst open. Lucy's hand grabbed her keys.

The one guys face was full anger, the other one seemed hard and the girl's face was alive with excitement.

"Where is he?!" the guy in the front demanded through gritted teeth. It looked like he had a hard time to keep himself from attacking. Despite it, Lucy and Wendy couldn't help the dumbfounded look on their faces.

"Uhm, I think you ha..."

"Where is he?" This time the threat was clear in his voice. Lucy was beginning to lose it too. Who are they to barge into my room and threat us. If this leads to a fight, she won't care. She was just glad that Azel weren't in the room. He was in the bathroom, busy washing the blood of from his wound where he had cut himself. The kitchen knife was still on the floor with his blood on it.

And it was just this that started the fight.

Ren launched forward, his fist aiming at Lucy. Her eyes grew slightly bigger but then a slight smile appeared on one of her mouth corners.

It distracted Ren from his attack for one second. But that one second was all that Lucy needed. Ren felt something hit his abdomen hard and he crashed into the ceiling.

A man in a fancy black suit and tie stood in front of Lucy. His blue tinted glasses on his nose. His golden brown hair with the cat ears looked like that of a lion. He adjusted his glasses.

Vivian smile widened. Her hands glowed purple.

Azel stepped out of the bathroom and froze. He stared surprised at the scene in front of him. There were three strangers in the room but there was something familiar about them. The girl saw him first.

"Azel!" She cried out, confusion clear on her face. Her cry was heard by the other and they looked at him surprised.  
"Wait...Wait a moment! You know him?!" Lucy pointed at him while she stared fixedly at the them.

"Yeah, who the hell did you think we were looking for?"

"You never said you were looking for Azel."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

Ren opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. I don't understand something. Azel why didn't you come back?" Zack finally spoke. He was frowning at the small boy, who somehow seemed different from the Azel they knew.

Azel seemed to shrimp in away as everyone were looking at him. It wasn't his fault he couldn't remembered. But they didn't know that.

"I….I…"

"He doesn't remember anything." Charla saved him. From the questioning and suspicious looks on their faces, Lucy quickly explained. "He was with me on a train when it exploded. All I knew about him was his name and… and that his parents passed away."

"Oh." Was all they could say. "We were planning to go to Jofuka tomorrow to see if someone maybe knew him there."

"Ok, then why did we hear a scream and why is his blood on that knife?" Vivian asked. Lucy and Azel sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of their heads.

"We were playing a game and the knife slipped out of my hand and it cut me. It wasn't very deep. I guess I screamed out of fright." Azel explained.

"What kind of game involves a razor-sharp knife?" Ren inquired, he sounded more curious than anything else. The purpled haired girl hit him over the head. "Duh! Many games involve knives!" Lucy, Wendy, Charla and Azel sweat dropped.

"How do you guys know me?"

"We are in the same guild. Our Master send us to find you when you didn't return from your mission. We were on our way to Magnolia when Ren here—" He pointed at the boy with ice-blue hair "– picked up your scent and we followed it here. We heard Azel scream and thought he was in danger." Zack clarified.

"Well, I think introductions are in order…" Charla declared, her white paws crossed over her chest. "I am Charla. This is Wendy—" she pointed at the blue haired girl who shyly waved and smiled. "—and this is Lucy and Loki." She pointed at Lucy and Loki. Loki was standing a bit in front of Lucy as if to protect her. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and she waved.

"Zack."

"Ren."

"Vivian and we are mages of Crimson Specter."  
"Crimson Specter?" Lucy sounded doubtful. Her mind worked double to try to remember if she had heard of it before. It sounded familiar.

"Yeah, we aren't really that famous or well known." Zack started to explain as he closed the door. He was taller than Vivian and Ren. He had spiky brown hair and he was fairly tanned. His dark eyes seemed alive, as if he was fully aware of everything around him even though his eyes were pinned on Lucy. She was clearly the oldest in the group and was thus most likely in charge. Both the girls definitely had magic. Even the cat-like creature had magic. But are they mages? The questioned bothered him

"Are you part of a guild?" Ren asked excited, unknowingly asking the question that Zack wanted the answer for. Lucy quickly dropped her eyes to floor, trying to prevent them from seeing things in her eyes. Wendy felt the sharp stab of pain in her heart. She didn't regret leaving—it was the right to thing to do but it didn't change the fact that she missed them.

"I really don't see what it has to do with you." Charla said coolly. Her usual poker face present.

Ren gaped at the white cat that just talked. Shakely, he pointed his finger at the cat "Y-You j-just TALKED?!" He exclaimed in disbelieve. Vivian and Zack's looked shocked and surprised. It was the first time they had seen an exeed and never had a cat spoken to them.

A flash of irritation flashed across Charla's face. "Duh. Now close your mouth and stop pointing at me! It's extremely rude." Charla said irritatedably, crossing her arms.

Ren's arm immediately fell to his side and he quickly closed his mouth. But he didn't stop staring at Charla.

"Okay, well since everything is sorted out. We will be on our way with Azel." Vivian said as she turned to go. Azel, however quickly moved to stand behind Wendy and Lucy. "He isn't going with you." Lucy said bravely, although she was everything except brave at that moment.

"Look I get you took care of him and all but we're his family." She was getting irritated. She had just returned from an extremely hard mission when the Master had asked them to go look for Azel. She was tired and wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. "and he is coming with us now or…" Zack placed his hand on her shoulder to silence her. He gave her warning look. "Fine, then what do you propose?" He directed his question to Lucy, who seemed suddenly unsure about what to do. "We can all go to your guild tomorrow and if Azel wants to stay, he can stay and we'll go. But if he doesn't feel comfortable then he leaves with us." Lucy suggested hesitantly.

"Can we keep her?" Ren suddenly asked. He clearly didn't pay attention to the conversation. A vain popped on Charla's forehead.

"NO!" she yelled irritated. While Lucy was talking Ren had stared at her, openly and none stop. Zack gave a stern and disapproving look at Ren. "As you want." Zack agreed to Lucy's proposal. "I will go rent us a room." He turned on his heel and without a goodbye he led Vivian out. Ren followed disgruntled.

* * *

 _ **HI guys! Please note that there is a link on my profile with Scarlet Specter's guild mark.**_


End file.
